Dead Souls
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: A recent string of murders in a museum points to a cursed item in the newest exhibit of Japanese artifacts leaving Sam and Dean to take a detour.


**Dead Souls**

Rated: T  
Set after Episode 5:21, before 5.22  
Genre: Mystery, Romance  
Pairing: Sam and Kagome  
Summary: A recent string of murders in a museum points to a cursed item in the newest exhibit of Japanese artifacts leaving Sam and Dean to take a detour.

* * *

Much like everything after hours, the rooms were dark and only lit by the floodlights in places that were separated too far to help him see. Only the single beam of a flashlight served to aide his sight, but it wasn't enough. The cooler temperatures of the Art museum did nothing to ease the sweat beading upon his heated skin. His hand came up and scratched the area where a nametag was pinned with his name in gold. 'Tom.'

Tom couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He had been working for the Chicago Art Museum for the past two years and had never felt this agitated before. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Tom continued his rounds passing the religious section and moving towards the next level down the back stairwell.

'It has nothing to do with the dead guys,' the security guard thought.

He paused as he moved through what he considered American Artifacts and finally made it to the newest exhibit. The beam from his flashlight dimmed from a secure white to an uncertain yellow. He smacked the flashlight into the palm of his hand. All he had to do was slide his security key at the checkpoint to record that he did his round and he wasn't going into _that_ exhibit in the dark. The light flickered back to normal causing him to sigh in relief.

Japanese Myths and Legends.

He personally wanted to curse the artist that threw these paintings together. It wasn't that they weren't entertaining, but they were creepy to all hell. He honestly didn't mind the nudity of the female portraits, but he did mind the naked one of the woman with a second mouth. Her long black hair reached her ankles, but it was parted in the back to reveal a second mouth. Large, bloodied and stained teeth lined the slit that served as a second mouth. There was that sculpture of a giant skeleton that was composed of human bones from various corpses.

Keeping his eyes to the floor, he ignored the portrait of crabs crawling out of the bay with human faces upon their shells. Lifting his eyes, he grinned as he finally spotted the target area. He removed the security card from his pocket and tensed as his flashlight's beams dimmed to almost nothing.

"Shit."

Tom smacked it against the palm of his hand and cursed when it fully went out. Despite the floodlights he froze as he desperately prayed and continued to smack the light.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

He froze in the darkness, his eyes darting in every direction. It sounded like someone was walking around barefoot. It was the sound of flesh sticking to the plastic tiles of the floor.

_Run_

Tom spun expecting to see something, but found nothing.

_Run_

"It's illegal to be here after hours!" He called out.

_Run!_

The voice growled at him, clearly annoyed. The hairs on his body stood up in fear. There was no denying that he had heard a voice. Tom took a step back ignoring the way the shadows seemed to dance around him.

_Run or you will die!_

"Stupid, idiot, piece of dirt!"

He spun around and dropped the flashlight completely. His mouth fell open in shock as he stared in horror. Quickly he began to move backwards his eyes never leaving monster. Cursing, he turned heel and took off. His feet pounded against the tiles until he tripped over something thick. He screamed as he fell over the thing. Scrambling forward, he turned around and screamed.

The headless corpse was splayed upon the floor dressed in a weird honeycomb pattern yukata. Glancing up he whimpered when he saw the monster. Brown eyes focused upon him as lips curled into a cruel smile.

"She told you to run," it hissed at him, mocking him.

Words couldn't escape as his fright consumed him. He was shaking as he reached for his club. His eyes widened as the creature floated toward him, inches from his face. Three thoughts registered in Tom's mind as it screamed at him.

It's just a head. I pissed myself. I'm going to die.

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchesters tugged their black suits closer to their body as the chilled Chicago wind assaulted them. They moved up the many marble steps desperate to get out of the wind and into the building.

"I hate the wind," Dean grumbled as they moved through the doors.

"It's better than sweating back down south," Sam muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Trust him to try and put everything into a positive vibe.

"You wanna' know another name for shitty, Sammy?" Dean dryly snapped.

"Enlighten me," Sam urged as he took in the sights

"Chicago weather," Dean replied causing Sam to roll his eyes.

There was no point in arguing about the weather because he knew that it would lead to a bigger argument which was stupid. Deciding not to say anything he took in the museum, actually not having visited once since he was studying law. Instantly he had already spotted more guards than needed for a museum. Dean moved forward toward a guard with ease and confidence, his eyes seeking the one that would be an easy target. Sam stuck closely by his brother as they approached the elder guard. His face was wrinkled, eyes smudge with weariness. He already had the FBI badge out.

"Agent Delko and my partner Caine," Dean introduced and continued speaking before the man could get a word in. "We're here to investigate the recent string of murders." Dean looked at the man's nametag and said, "Walker."

"Didn't know the FBI was getting involved," the man mused, his brown eyes darting from the badge back to the brothers. He ran a hand through his graying hair and exhaled, "About time, I can't handle anymore getting killed."

"So, what's been exactly going on?" Dean asked.

The guard rolled his eyes and puffed out his cheeks as he said, "Tom was the last one just three nights ago, but he wasn't the first."

"How many have been killed?" Sam asked.

"Six guards have been killed, throat torn out and partly eaten," Walker muttered as he shivered and crossed himself.

Dean glanced at Sam, whose eyes were already focused. It was good that one was them was already thinking.

"Nothing's happened in the day?" Dean questioned.

"Nope, just at night and it's all my guards," Walker grumbled, clearly not pleased. "No one wants to work the graveyard and I won't force them."

"I don't blame you," Sam mumbled.

"People are blaming our newest exhibit," Walker sighed.

"Newest exhibit," Dean repeated and glanced at Sam.

They were both thinking along the same lines, haunted or cursed artifacts. Now they just had to find out what type of spirit and then how to get rid of it. Sam gave a reassuring nod, but for now they need to look around the area.

"Agent Caine," Dean pointedly said to Sam. "Why don't you go search the crime scenes and I'll gather details from Walker, here." Dean then looked down to Walker and asked, "Is that alright."

"More than alright, I just want everything safe again."

Dean smirked and went with Walker leaving Sam still standing at the Michigan Street entrance. He sighed as he moved forward. It didn't make any sense for this thing to be attacking only at night if it was a haunted artifact. Sam spotted the grand staircase and glanced up it spotting nothing that looked like a Japanese exhibit.

'I should've grabbed a map,' Sam thought.

A bit frustrated with going in unprepared, he turned to his right and collided with another person. Instinctively reached out to steady the person and apologize when it instantly died on his lips. The woman was oriental, so short she didn't even reach his shoulders. Her eyes were oddly a sapphire blue and black hair pulled back by a white ribbon. In fact, she was dressed in a. outfit he had never seen before. The woman in his grip softly chuckled as he kept a hold of her shoulders.

"Sorry," she apologized as his hands fell and bowed her head.

"No," Sam exclaimed causing her eyebrows to perk up in surprise and him to blush. "No, I meant it's my fault, I'm sorry."

She tilted her head to the side as she smiled up at him and said, "You are quite funny."

Sam bit the inside of cheek and wondered how his brother had a way with women. He was acting like a bumbling fool without even really doing anything. The petite woman smiled up at him and chuckled again. Sam stared down at her as she innocently watched him and when his eyes met her orbs he eerily felt calm. The embarrassment of not paying attention to where he was going and the frustration of not knowing where he was

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated," Sam calmly admitted.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She questioned.

He blinked as he said, "Excuse me."

This time she flushed a pretty shade of pink as she quickly clarified, "I'm a tour guide here!"

Sam chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair and replied, "I'm actually looking for the newest exhibit."

Her sapphire eyes lit up in delight as he replied, "That is currently my exhibit!"

"Really!" Sam exclaimed just as surprised at his luck.

Kagome gave an eager nod as she explained, "My friend owns the pieces in the exhibit. I travel with it and give the tours."

Sam chuckled as he mused, "You must miss settling down."

A sad smile crossed her features, "You get used to it after awhile."

Sam honestly didn't know what to say. He had not only managed to not make a nerd of himself, but had probably found a valuable asset in his research. His hands clenched at his sides as he blew a bang from his face and sighed. Kagome smiled at his confusion and motioned him to follow her. He watched as she tucked her hands into the wide bell sleeves of her white shirt.

"What exactly are you wearing?" Sam questioned as he stared at her outfit and then added, "It looks interesting."

"May I ask your name first?" Kagome inquired as she titled her head to the side and stare at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm Sam," he quickly replied, forgetting his cover. As an afterthought, he bowed his head.

"It is nice to meet you Sam, I am Kagome," she happily introduced.

"Kagome," Sam repeated and to her delight he pronounced it correctly.

"I am wearing the traditional outfit of a Miko," Kagome explained as she led him toward the right wing.

"Miko?" Sam interrupted.

"You like questions don't you?" Kagome softly teased him.

Sam slightly blushed as he replied, "I just like learning."

"I could tell."

It wasn't said cruelly and it was said without a hint of sarcasm. She simply offered him a peacefully smile as she removed her hands and pulled at her white shirt and explained that it was a white haori with bell sleeves. She pointed to the slits and explained that it was for maneuverability and that upon her flesh she had tattooed various symbols, which weren't traditional. Kagome motioned to the crimson plants and told him they were a long split skirt made in pants called hakama. Kagome wiggled her toes and explained that her socks were just tabi.

"Long pants?" Sam questioned. "They would be short on me."

Kagome chuckled as she replied, "It is a good thing that you are not a Miko then."

"I'd look pretty strange," Sam agreed.

"My entire outfit is known as a Chihaya," Kagome finished as they entered the exhibit. "And this is the older section."

"So," Sam drawled as he looked at the older exhibit. "What exactly does a Miko do?"

They slowed down their pace as they watched the various people looking over the exhibits. Kagome sighed as pointed out scrolls that told various legends in her native tongue.

"There are various types of Miko, but I am portraying one from the exhibit, one that dates the rise of the various types," Kagome proudly explained.

"You really like the exhibit?" Sam guessed as he smiled at her.

"Being with it for so long, I feel like I'm a part of it sometimes," Kagome easily admitted.

The first thing Sam noticed was an archway, it looked like something musical, but he knew it had to relate to the new exhibit. The crimson arch was decorated with a rope on each side and stripes of paper hanging from the top.

"This is a Torii," Kagome introduced as she placed a hand tenderly upon the wood, "or a fancy bird perch in my opinion."

Sam stared at the structure in doubt, not believing it could just be that. He saw her smirk and knew he had been played.

"Torii usually mark entrance from profane to sacred, usually a shrine entrance." Kagome paused, lips curling up in a smirk as she muttered, "it is a good bird perch." She pointed to the strips of paper and stated, "these keep rogue youkai and spirits trapped."

Sam couldn't help but smirk as he followed Kagome through the Torii and into the other room. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The exhibit was like every other in the sense that it was a square room with paintings lining the wall and sculptures in the center. Yet he shivered as he fully stepped into the room. He glanced at Kagome to see that she hadn't had the same reaction. Already, he could sense something off about the room.

"So, who owns this exhibit?" Sam inquired.

"He is a private man, but all these works have been created by those within his lineage or by friends. Everything in this room dates to the Sengoku Era," Kagome explained.

That wasn't the answer he was looking for, but at least he knew how old the collection was, which made more questions come up. She easily named off the creatures in the portraits and went so far to describe their traits and weaknesses

"You seem to know much about these things," Sam pointed out as he watched her.

Her sapphire eyes were trained upon a specific portrait. His gaze was drawn to the ivory dog that appeared to be larger than the trees with crimson eyes and a Prussian crescent moon upon its head. Its tongue was lagging from its mouth as it danced destruction upon a village.

"It is a Miko's job to know what she has to face," Kagome teased, but there was something in her eyes that told him she was being honest.

'Maybe she knows,' Sam pondered as he stared down at her. Exhaling through his nose he decided it was now time to broach the subject of the weird.

"So tell me Kagome," Sam sighed, trying to figure out a way to pose his question without seeming odd. "Which of these would be most likely to attack a human?"

Kagome stopped walking and tucked her hands into her sleeves as she peered at him through narrow pupils. Sam instantly froze at the look and wondered if she truly did know what was going within the exhibit.

"All youkai view humans as nothing, but some just happen to consume them," Kagome replied, careful of her words."But everything has a choice."

"I take it you know about the murders," Sam stated more than asked.

"I take it you are interested in supernatural things," Kagome replied in the same tone. Sam reached for the FBI badge and she shook her head before she pointed to her right eye and said, "I know that the badge is fake, so no bother in showing it."

Sam gaped at her in shock as she merely smiled as if nothing had happened. The sound of her sandals clicked against the tile as she moved through the exhibit and stopped at a certain area. Kagome spread her hands and sighed, "This is where it has happened."

"Aren't you going to call the cops or kick me out?" Sam warily questioned.

Kagome snorted as she asked, "Are you here to steal something?"

"No."

"Kill anybody?"

"No!"

"Then I don't see a problem with you being here," Kagome easily concluded.

Sam crossed his arms as he stared at her. His luck was never this good and he was expecting a _catch 22_ to pop up at any moment. His eyes darted to random portraits, but he could find nothing off. Finally he rested his gaze on the apparently peaceful woman standing before him.

"I'm confused," Sam admitted as he softly sighed.

Kagome lightly patted him shoulder as she assured him, "I believe everyone in life is confused."

Sam scowled, that wasn't helpful at all. Still, as his eyes gazed over the portraits, he wondered how exactly you killed a youkai. He wasn't well versed in this type of supernatural and his father's journal only covered Kitsune and some type of snow woman. His eyes glanced over the disturbing portraits till he finally turned his gaze to the sculptures. There was one carved out of simple rock of what looked like a Miko.

Sam pointed to the Miko and turned his gaze to Kagome as he asked, "Is that the Miko you're portraying?"

She chuckled and praised him, "You are very observant."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he moved his hands in a rolling motion and said, "Go on and tell the story…there has to be a story."

It was then that her cheerful demeanor suddenly fell. Sam couldn't help but notice that she had the same expression of that upon the statue. The only difference was that the statue had a bow upon her shoulder and a quiver of arrows upon her back. Taking in the features of the statue he realized that the Miko was standing looking out toward something. Her arms were at her sides, but her fingers were splayed as if she were enjoying her soundings despite the sorrowful gaze.

"She is the Miko no Hitotoki, or the Priestess of Moments," Kagome softly said as she stared up at the statue.

"Priestess of Moments?" Sam questioningly drawled. "What got her that title?"

Kagome allowed a small smirk as she replied, "The legend is that she was a girl from the future traveling to the past and within her body was an item of great power."

"Did it make her powerful?" Sam questioned as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome scoffed as she answered, "It got her in trouble much more than she liked. It was ripped from her body and then broken into shards which she had to collect."

Sam chuckled, "So more like clumsy moments."

Kagome felt her left eye twitched and snapped, "Moments in time because after completing her destiny she was cursed."

Sam arched a brow as he replied, "That's a crappy deal."

"Don't I know it," Kagome grumbled, but sighed as she continued. "Anyways, that's the story in a nutshell."

"Seems like there'd be more," Sam muttered.

"Girl saves world and gets screwed," Kagome bitterly spoke. "What more do you want?"

"What was the item of power?" Sam asked.

Kagome pointed to the necklace around the statue's neck. Sam noticed that it wasn't made of stone, but looked to be made of bone with a marble sized jewel at its center.

"It was the Shikon no Tama, a jewel forged from the unity of a perfect heart to trap a very evil youkai."

"So the heart was used to create an item that could trap a powerful being?" Sam asked, intrigued at the concept. The concept reminded him how they were about seal Lucifer.

"The price was a life and it constantly had to be in the hands of one pure of heart or else the evil within it would cause trouble."

"That sounds a bit downplayed," Sam teased as she smirked.

Kagome agreed with a soft explanation, "When evil possessed the jewel then the evil youkai within gained more power over the pure."

Sam noticed the way her eyes glazed over after the statement. Her sapphire eyes lingering upon the jewel with a look that spoke of something more personal.

"So, is it still around?" Sam asked, pulling her from her memories.

Kagome rapidly blinked as she replied, "No, the Miko was able to destroy it at a price."

Her sandals softly tapped against the tiled floor as she moved around the statue. Kagome hesitantly reached out, paused, and then let her fingers brush against the bow that hung from the Miko's shoulder.

"You shouldn't touch that," Sam softly teased as he followed Kagome.

"It is okay since I have permission," Kagome assured, a glint entering her eyes and she asked, "would you like to touch?"

Sam felt his cheeks heat up at the question as he stared down at the petite woman. Instantly, he felt as if he were turning into Dean and realized that he had to start ignoring the way his brother talked more often. Licking his lips he gave an unsure nod.

Kagome's face lit up as she quickly reached out and took his hand. Her hand was chilled as she guided it toward the stone hand of the Miko, the one that was splayed on against her hip. Sam barely touched the tips of the stone Miko's hand and found himself focusing more on Kagome's hand. Her hands were so chilled, but her touch was gentle, comforting despite the lack of temperature. And then she pulled her hand back and let it glide the length of his arm before she lifted it away.

"Sammy!"

He jumped; eyes wide and hand instantly pulled away from the hand. Glancing at the way his brother was staring at made him shift uncomfortably and cross his arms.

"I knew you were a rebel at heart," Dean proudly said, not caring about the volume of his voice. "Just didn't think it'd be in such a geeky way."

Sam let his expression fall into dry glare as he rolled his eyes.

"I was searching," Sam defended causing Dean's smirk to break into a full out grin.

"If you want to search a woman I recommend something more lively," Dean tried to seriously say only to snort. He motioned to the statue and then held up his hands as he mused, "Unless this is the way you geeks get your rocks off…"

"Dean," Sam groaned, cheeks red from embarrassment and anger, "not in front of Kagome."

"Who?" Dean questioned as he looked to the left and right of Sam.

"Kagome?"

Her name came out as more as a question. He instantly turned around and searched for the petite woman. It shouldn't be that hard to find an oriental woman dressed in such ancient clothes and yet she wasn't her. Sam frowned as he ran a hand through his hair in a bit of frustration.

"You okay?" Dean questioned.

Sam let his eyes dart up to statue before muttering, "Yeah, just fine."

"So what did you discover?" Dean asked as he let his eyes wander the exhibit.

Sam went over what Kagome had told briefly about the legends of this exhibit and how she basically lived with it. He basically told Dean that she explained about the Miko, their supernatural creatures, and then the legend of the statue.

"Did this Kagome mention anything weird about the exhibit?"

"Nothing," Sam replied.

Dean glanced up at the statue before he leaned against the stone block it was on, ignoring Sam's exasperated sigh at his behavior.

"So, the random chick appears, answers questions and then disappears," Dean summarized in his mind.

"There was more than that," Sam grumbled as he scowled.

"I'm thinking that this chick may be a ghost at this exhibit as well," Dean pointed out.

"I don't think she could be a part of the murders," Sam argued causing Dean's eyebrows to furrow.

"It's rare to find a ghost not out to kill," Dean stated causing Sam to agree with that.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Well, every guard placed on graveyard that comes into this exhibit get's munched," Dean simply said.

"Everything?" Sam asked, a bit uneasy at the thought.

"Nope," Dean happily said as he stood up from leaning against the statue. "The dead ones usually have their throats ripped out and then it's like the bodies are munched on various parts."

"So," Sam drawled. "Ghosts don't eat people."

"American ghosts, but Japanese ghosts will," Dean informed.

"Where did you find that out?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean pointed behind Sam causing the younger Winchester to turn around and squint. There was a portrait of a woman in white with no feet and long black hair. Her mouth was tiny and her skin sunken and pale. Sam found himself staring at the title.

"Hungry Ghost, consumer of flesh."

Great. He knew his brother never researched and this just proved him right.

"So that's our best bet then?" Sam doubted.

"Good ole' fashion salt and burn," Dean stated.

Sam sighed as his brother left him by the statue. This meant that they would be burning something within the exhibit, which was sure to cause trouble and set off a few alarms. He suddenly looked up at the statue and shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this, especially if it concerned a different type of ghost. He didn't know what to expect from such a thing, but he didn't like it. Sam decided it was time to layout the security and find the best point of entrance.

A new thought occurred to him and he quickly moved over to find his brother. He clapped Dean on the shoulder and pulled him to the front of the exhibit. Once they reached the Torii, Sam pointed out the strips of paper with black ink upon them.

"No guard's been killed outside the exhibit," Sam pointed out. Dean waited as Sam sighed, "Kagome says these help keep spirits and youkai trapped."

Dean looked over the very flimsy and faking looking items and sighed, Sam was rarely one to be not being observant.

"So this thing is already trapped," Dean mused. "Looks like our job just got a bit easier.

Sam smirked; this also meant that Kagome couldn't be a ghost because he had met her outside the exhibit.

* * *

Dean held the flashlight steady as Sam kneeled upon the rocks as he worked the security pad on the door. It was an easy system to bypass and he had no doubt in his brother's skills. Especially since Sam and pointed this door out as being the weakest link. Yet as the red light that signaled the door as secure flashed green in a split second, he felt worry. Sam glancing up and over his shoulder at Dean didn't help matter much as well, especially since he looked confused.

"I didn't do that," Sam whispered, still wary of being heard.

"Ghost usually try to keep us out," Dean quickly pointed out.

Sam knew that as well as Dean. This is why he stood up and slowly pulled open the door. He felt confident that those paper things were keeping the spirit trapped in the exhibit, but he had never factored in that there might be more than one ghost. Dean gripped the shotgun loaded with salt rock, already prepared for the worst. Sam took the spare light from his brown jacket and took the spare shotgun from Dean before he entered.

The floodlights to the right of them flickered, drawing their attention before they fully went out.

"What a welcome," Dean grumbled.

Sam had to agree, the spirit knew they were here and after it which wasn't good for them, because it seemed to be on the hunt. Sam placed his spare light back into his pocket and turned the one taped to the shotgun on.

There three exhibits away from the haunted one, but it didn't help easy nerves. If the ghost was shorting things out that meant it had reach outside of the exhibit and could potentially attack from anywhere.

'Kagome was outside the exhibit,' Sam thought as he kept his eyes trained ahead. Dean had the sides and brought up the rear.

"Wonder where security is?" Dean pondered.

"With the recent murders, probably hiding in their office," Sam offered.

It was cruel to make light of the situation, but Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He just hoped the guards were scared enough to lock the office doors and stay under the desk. They finally made it to the Torii with no disturbances and Sam stared up at the strips of paper with a sigh. He nudged Dean and motioned to the strips of paper.

"They're glowing," Dean mumbled, a bit awed.

"Looks like they're doing their job," Sam muttered.

And then they heard it, it was the sound of flesh sticking to the floor. They aimed the light down the dark passage, both waiting for an attack. It continued and then they saw a shadow dart across the entrance and back into the darkness.

"I've got the salt," Dean muttered.

"I've got the lighter fluid and lighter," Sam assured.

Both boys licked their lips and took a step forward. Sam tensed as he passed through, a chill traveling up his spine causing his teeth chatter. He closed his eyes for moment and softly hissed out air.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

_Wards._

Sam didn't have time to respond because they were both focusing ahead with their weapons. They footsteps had ceased, but the soft voice didn't make them any less nervous. Sam kept his eyes straight ahead and Dean made sure that nothing snuck up on them. They didn't which object was haunted and they didn't have the greatest advantage of sight.

"Stupid humans."

Dean and Sam both pressed their backs together as laughter filled the darkness. They flashed their beams in various directions trying to locate the thing. Dean sneezed causing Sam to glance at him with worry.

"Does it look foggy to you?" Sam suddenly questioned.

Dean stared hard in the direction of the beam of light and narrowed his eyes.

"It looks like thread," Dean muttered.

"Stupid, stupid humans!"

They both tensed as the turned toward the voice and their eyes widened when they realized that the thread was everywhere.

"It's a spider's web," Sam muttered, amazed at the size.

"How clever," the voice hissed. "Not clever enough."

The sound of tapping filled the room causing Sam to turn his weapon toward the ceiling. His pupils widened when a saw a black mass quickly dart away followed by laughter.

"It's a spider!" Sam shouted.

Dean groaned, "I hate bugs."

"How do we kill this thing?" Sam softly questioned.

"A cane of bug spray and a giant shoe," Dean offered as Sam scowled.

They moved slowly toward the center of the exhibit. Their eyes constantly searching for what they couldn't see, which made Dean realize something. They were going to need real bullet, not rock salt. Scowling he continued to move. As long as him and Sam were together, there was some safety. That's when he noticed something strange and squinted his eyes in the dark and raised the shotgun. It looked like a baseball attached to a string heading right for him. Dean elbowed Sam who looked over in the direction and softly cursed.

The ball shifted, eight legs stretching and then curling in on itself. Their stomachs churned as they watched two slender arms reach out of the black mass and grasp the string of web, it pulled until the upper body of a woman was free. It twisted and they realized that black mass at the bottom twisted until it matched the woman's size. Four slits upon its face opened revealing crimson eyes and then the mouth opened in a grin displaying jagged, but sharpened teeth.

Dean cursed and fired the shot gun. His eyes widened as the woman held out her hand and the shot was engulfed in web. She swung her hand around and both brothers ducked as the shot wrapped in web was slammed back at them. It smashed into the statue behind them causing it to shatter.

"Bitch is strong," Dean muttered.

"Guess it's not a ghost then," Sam dryly grumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and shouted as he pulled Sam behind the display of the Miko. Another web cannon ball smashed into where they had been.

"Now's not the time to bitch, Sam!"

The female spider cooed as she giggled and said, "If you come out I promise to kill you fast."

"Not freakin' interested!" Dean shouted as he fired off another shot.

She recoiled and dodged the rock salt and bared all teeth as she growled, "It's good that I like it slow and painful then!"

And then she came charging. If their lives wouldn't have been threatened they would've been impressed by how such a large form maneuvered upon the web. Dean cursed, getting ready to use the shotgun like a bat. Sam's shoulders sagged as he realized that this thing was going to destroy the statue of the Miko. Dean swung and the spider swiped out a hand grasping him and throwing him across the exhibit like a doll.

Webbing shot out towards Sam, tearing the shotgun away along with his only source of light. Sam stumbled backwards knowing this thing was going to come at him from the front and knowing that there was nothing to protect him. His hand caught hold of the statue's splayed fingers and he tensed. Crimson eyes came into focus and the spider hissed as it lunged. He heard Dean call his name and then the spider slammed into a pink barrier. Warmth surrounded him like a cocoon as the pink pulsed around him, standing between him and the monster.

_Please._

Sam turned his gaze to the statue and saw that it was unmoving.

_Pull._

Sam held onto the tips of statue's fingers and pulled. He expected his hand to slip off the stone, but he had never expected to watch a translucent ivory hand follow. He watched as the hand twisted and grasped his own.

"Holy crap," Dean muttered.

It was like gravity had no reign as Sam pulled. He recognized the wide bell sleeves and the long black hair. Sam continued to pull free until she was safely within his arms and her feet touched the floor.

"Kagome?" Sam whispered, clearly confused.

Sapphire eyes snapped open and recognized the familiar smirk tug at her lips, only this time she had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. A pink jewel hung at the hollow of her throat. She reached out and trailed cold fingers against the side of his cheek, before cupping the back of his head and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

Sam went stock still and she continued to press her chilled lips against his. It only took a moment for him to relax and that's when his world went hazy. His arms loosened and he fell to the ground still. Kagome deeply inhaled causing the barrier of pink to fall from around them. She could hear Dean yelling profanities at her and yelling at Sam to get up.

"Stupid whore of a Miko!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and all went still in the room as she focused upon the creature. The corners of her cruelly curled in a smirk as she stepped over Sam's body and watched the creature move back.

"I hate," Kagome grumbled, eyes sharp, "spider youkai."

The youkai's eyes narrowed and Kagome stood ready for an attack. The legs upon the spider twitched and Kagome realized what it was going to do. Quickly, she withdrew an arrow and notched her bow as the spider lunged toward Dean. She saw him raise his gun again to defend himself, but she knew it would be useless. Kagome let the energy flow into the arrow and she pulled the string taunt, before she released. The pink light burned through the darkness.

Dean saw the strangely dressed woman release what appeared to be an arrow upon fire. He cursed when he realized that the creature was coming at him and so was an arrow. Just as the spider was about to lunge for him, the arrow pierced the creature through the skull. He could tell the moment the arrow impacted because the creature froze and the tip of the arrow was sticking out between the creature's eyes. A moment later, the creature was engulfed in pink flames and burst into ash. Dean could merely blink as he watched the particles fall to the ground, the arrow clattering uselessly between his legs.

The sound of sandals slapping against the tile caused him to raise his eyes to the woman that was walking towards him.

'Why the hell can I see?'

Dean realized that there was an ethereal glow around her that lit up the area around her. He grimaced as he got to his feet and the woman stopped walking. His eyes darted back to the woman and then to Sam.

"What the hell did you do to Sam?" Dean literally growled as he held his aching midsection.

Her look softened and she replied, "I merely borrowed his energy. I cannot supply enough to use my powers…so I needed a battery." Kagome studied his featured a bit more as she elaborated, "He is not harmed."

Dean warily watched as she stepped to the side with a soft expression. Her head tilted to the side as she watched him, he was such a wary man to her amusement. Kagome sighed as he kneeled next to Sam, making sure to not have his back to her. That brought a smile to her face, so she amused herself by touching a silk thread of web and flaring her powers slightly. It was like lighting wick and soon the web was eaten away.

"Sammy!" Dean urged as he first checked his pulse. He lightly tapped his brother's cheek causing the younger Winchester to groan. "Sammy!"

"I can restore most of his energy," Kagome piped up.

His olive eyes glared at her causing her to freeze. It was like meeting Kikyo for the first time. Dean had a glare to freeze hell and she couldn't help but relate to his protectiveness when standing over family. Kagome knew that the man didn't have any weapons, but she would rather not incense his aggression. She took a slow step toward the brothers, watching as his pupils narrowed. Despite the warning signs, she finally made it to Sam's other side and kneeled slowly. Dean reached out as she reached out to touch Sam, his larger hand engulfing her wrist.

"I won't hurt him," Kagome promised.

"If you do," Dean muttered, "I will kill you."

Kagome exhaled a soft, "I wish."

She laid her hands upon him and closed her eyes as she focused. It wouldn't be as brash as kissing and draining him, but a gentler process. Kagome felt the hum of her powers fade and she fell to knees as the familiar warmth abandoned her. Focusing on Sam and instead of what she was missing, she sighed as his eyes snapped open. He focused on her and tried to sit up only to have Dean hold down by the shoulders.

"Slow down there," Dean urged.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Yep."

"You see her, right?" Sam questioned as he looked to Kagome.

"Yep."

Sam pushed Dean's hands away and twisted on his side and reached out. His fingertips brushed against her cheeks and she closed her eyes as he froze. She was so cold.

"You're that cursed Miko from the legend," Sam muttered amazed.

"Great, a curse that doesn't kill," Dean dryly sighed as he stared at them.

"Correct," Kagome assured.

"How? Why?" Sam babbled. "I don't understand any of this."

"So you're that Kagome chick from earlier?" Dean questioned and getting a nod from the Miko.

"Why didn't you tell me about that spider thing?" Sam questioned.

"It takes more than bullets to kill a spider, only those with spiritual power can kill youkai," Kagome easily explained. "There are few of my kind left."

"So," Sam drawled. "Why give me any information if you knew we couldn't stop it?"

Kagome sighed as she softly said, "You have demonic blood in you Sam."

At their silence and Sam's downward gaze, she knew that she was correct. Gently she reached out and lifted his chin with a small smile.

"Do not be ashamed," Kagome urged. "You are so much more than what flows in your veins."

"Bypassing this chick flick moment," Dean interrupted, "why lead us here?"

"Sam was the only one that I could successfully gather energy from without killing," Kagome answered.

"Great," Dean muttered. "Spider and ghost bait."

"In a sense," Kagome easily laughed.

She got back to her feet and stretched before moving past the brothers and toward her statue. Dean and Sam quickly followed suite, the younger grabbing the Miko by her wrist and stopped her movements.

"Where are you going?" Sam quickly questioned.

"To my statue," Kagome responded as if it were normal.

"You're not a ghost, I can still touch you," Sam pointed out.

The Miko sighed as she turned in his grasp and covered the hand that held her back with her free hand.

"Remember how I told you that I was cursed after destroying jewel?" Kagome paused and waited for him to nod, which he did. "The humans feared my power because I had begun to unite youkai and humans."

"You made peace with things like that creepy spider woman?" Dean asked, obviously appalled.

"There is the potential for good and evil in every creature," Kagome sharply snapped.

"You haven't met a demon before, have you?" Dean asked.

"I am not naïve, but I truly believe that every creature has great potential for good or evil," Kagome defended with a glare.

"You're cursed because of humans?" Sam questioned, stopping the argument.

"Yes, my body was sealed in stone and four evil Miko bound my soul to the statue," Kagome explained.

"Why can you become solid and why haven't you gone crazy?" Dean plainly asked.

"The curse was to seal my powers and I discovered loopholes," Kagome admitted. "I can only take on a form as long as I am near my body, but have not enough energy to call upon my spiritual powers."

"Humans," Dean muttered, clearly disgusted, "are sometimes the worst kinds of monsters."

"And I'm not crazy because I still have faith," Kagome admitted.

Dean flicked her stone hand asked, "In what?"

Kagome smirked as closed her eyes and then opened them as she stated, "You better leave, there are authorities coming."

"Is there any way to free you?" Sam asked, still refusing to let her go.

Kagome sadly smiled as she answered, "Some things can't be changed Sam."

Sam's eyes darted to the statue and then back to her sapphire eyes. They both could hear the sirens outside the building and the both tensed.

"It's alright," Kagome assured.

Damning the consequences, Sam pulled Kagome closer and kissed her. Her eyes widened, before she softly closed them. Dean coughed and looked away, peeking only once before sighing. Sam moved his mouth against her own before he felt another tingling sensation, this time he didn't pass out. His eyes lazily opened and he realized that she was gone.

"Ready Romeo?" Dean asked.

Sam mumbled, "Yeah."

* * *

They had yet to leave Chicago. The chilled air from the windy city still had Dean squirming. Sam calmly waited, leaning against the marble stone of the lion as they waited for the doors to open. They had glanced at the security guard opening the doors and were pleased to see that it wasn't the one they had spoken to the other day. Sam actually paid their way in this time, waiting with the crowd of peopled.

"It's useless to be here Sammy," Dean muttered.

Sam mildly glared at him, saying, "There's a woman trapped in stone and you're not the least bit interested?"

"Sammy," Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His little brother had too big of a heart at times, especially when it came _nice_ people. "Even if you could free her…she's dead."

Sam didn't say anything, but decided to just march over to the exhibit. He honestly hated when Sam got like this, all determination with no sense of self. So, he quietly followed only to see his broth pause at the Torii. Dean peaked around Sam and noticed that there was a board in the entry way with a white piece of paper stuck to it.

_**Exhibit Closed.**_

"That settles that," Dean muttered.

"Come on Dean, just humor me," Sam pleaded.

Dean raised his eyes to Sam and mentally cursed. The boy was standing there looking like his puppy had just gotten run over. Lips tightening in a failing scowl, Dean moved past Dean and placed his hands on the cheap board and slid it to the side. He felt Sam move behind him and they both peaked through the crack to see the exhibit looking like nothing had happened last night. In the distance, Sam saw the statue of the Miko.

Before Dean could react, Sam sliding past him and into the exhibit moving toward the Miko with a speed only capable of a man that wanted answers. Dean sighed, but quickly moved after his brother in hopes that he wouldn't do anything outrageous.

'Sam's really getting his geek on,' Dean thought as he watched his brother.

The boy was hovering at the base of the statue. His hands trailing across the slab she was standing upon, searching for something. Finally, Sam reached out and grasped a few splayed fingers and tried to pull only to have nothing happen.

"Kagome," Sam muttered.

"Magic's run out," Dean suggested walking behind her.

"She's just cursed," Sam corrected.

'Big dif',' Dean mentally grumbled.

"I don't think you'll find an inscription with magic words or anything," Dean pointed out.

'What had he hoped to accomplish?' Dean wondered. The woman had told him that things were futile with her best smile. Dean crossed his arms; it was just like Sam to feel guilty for things that weren't his fault.

"If you're not going to help then just be quiet," Sam grumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes upward. The Miko had been cursed for a long time and he didn't believe that anything Sam did would help with that. He looked over at his brother who was intensely staring at the statue, trying to mentally 'think' her awake again.

"I believe this exhibit is closed."

The voice was oddly calm, but frost clearly hung on every word like nice morning freeze. Dean and Sam had both jumped in surprise and faced the man. Dean couldn't help but stare, the guy looked like something out of book. At first glance, he wondered if were a fallen angel. His eyes were a soft, but deadly gold. His hair was porcelain white; carefully held back in a black ribbon. There wasn't a single wrinkle in his pinstripe suit. Dean's eyes narrowed when he spotted the oddities, his ears were slightly pointed and his pupils held an oval shape rather than circle.

"Just what the hell are you?" Dean blurted out, tensing.

The corners of the man's lips turned up, but it wasn't in amusement. It was a look Dean had seen Demon's in Hell give him before they ripped into him.

"I believe you are in _my_ exhibit."

Sam was the first one to react; he stepped in between his brother and the stranger. He eyed the man carefully, recognizing that there wasn't something human about him. It was impossible to be that clean in a city of wind and the power, it made the air thick.

"Look," Sam calmly said and tensed when the man's full gaze was focused on him. He licked his lips, throat going a bit dry. "We didn't mean any insult."

"What you mean and what you do are quite, two different things," the man coolly pointed out.

"I just want to know about the Miko," Sam decided a quick change of topic might help.

It didn't because the man's pupils narrowed and the gold darkened in warning as he rumbled, "It is but a statue of someone long dead."

"Let's just cut the shit here," Dean stated, not liking beating around the bush. "I know you aren't you, I also know this statue is home of a spirit, and I know that you know that we aren't just here for a tour."

If anything, the air became thicker making Dean want to choke. The man didn't have to move, but he somehow seemed more dangerous.

"You humans have always been so stupid," he calmly stated. "I am amazed that she protects your kind at all."

Sam felt hope flair, this meant that he knew about Kagome in some way. This also meant that there could be a chance for freeing her, if at best, releasing her soul so she could move on. Dean shifted as he stood beside Sam, because this guy was not human.

"Is there any way to break the curse?" Sam questioned.

The man arched a single eyebrow before he simply replied, "No."

"No?" Sam questioned.

"I would kill you both," The man paused before he slowly finished, "if it wouldn't upset her."

"I want to help her," Sam calmly declared.

"Then leave and don't return," he advised just as quickly. Before Sam could retort, the man spoke again. "She is a botched cursed. Her soul is bound to her body and her powers sealed unless she can gain energy. There is no escape for her. No kiss to wake her up, no salt and fire to free her soul, and there is nothing a human can do."

"What about breaking the stone open?" Dean suggested, mildly interested.

The man's lip twitched in annoyance as he spat, "I was there for her sealing." Gold eyes narrowed on both Winchesters as he continued, "If her body is harmed her soul will vanish, there is no Heaven or Hell, only existence or nothing. If she is allowed this existence she can still help _humans._"

"Who are you to decided whether or not she exists or not?" Dean questioned.

"This Sesshoumaru is one of the four Great Youkai Lords to order her protection for what she tried to accomplish," Sesshoumaru proudly declared.

_Uniting Humans and Youkai…_

"Humans did this to her for associating with your kind?" Sam questioned.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he replied, "Ironic, yes?" With a tired sigh he waved his hand as he stated, "She has made her existence acceptable. Who are you to save someone that doesn't want to be saved?"

"But…it's…"

"It's not fair?" Sesshoumaru evenly mocked. "Life has never been nor will be fair."

"So, there's nothing," Dean stated, wanting to be sure.

Sesshoumaru scowled and replied, "We have searched centuries and there is nothing."

"Told ya," Dean muttered to Sam who scowled.

They could that Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable by the way his lips tightened, but he released a sigh and said, "Your intentions are well, but misplaced." His eyes darted to the statue as he calmly said, "It would be best to go."

Dean couldn't help but agree. It was a lost cause and at the moment they had other things more important to worry about. So, he nudged his disappointed brother in the ribs and gave a look that told it was time to say goodbye. Sam sighed, eyes downcast and disappointment radiating from every pore. He gave one last glance to the statue before turned on his heel. Dean was already ahead of him walking.

"Thanks," Sam softly said.

Sesshoumaru watched them go, only one seeming truly disappointed. As soon as they passed the board he turned his golden gaze to the Miko.

"Even as a spirit you cause too much trouble," Sesshoumaru mused. Yet he turned his gaze back toward the humans that had left. "Yet, you still save those that appear to have some worth."

_Thanks._

Author's Note:

I hoped you enjoyed this little piece and I hope more begin to write in this section soon!

Thanks to those that Read and those that took out time to Review!


End file.
